


Drowning in thoughts

by reactiontolife



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Baking, Fluff, Hurt Morality | Patton Sanders, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:34:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28427118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reactiontolife/pseuds/reactiontolife
Summary: When Patton doesn't pay attention to his surroundings and accidentally hurts himself, he doesn't expect Logan to come and help him.***Patton leaned onto Logan's hand still cupping his face, the other hand had moved to the his jaw, caressing it. Patton's eyes were closed, smiling peacefully and Logan couldn't help himself but to admire the sight in front of him. He was just so beautiful.He had tried repressing his feelings several times, but they just came back, to the point where Logan couldn't deny it any longer. He loved Patton, at least his feelings for the moral side fitted Roman's definition of love (without Remus' unnecessary commentary).
Relationships: Logic | Logan Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	Drowning in thoughts

Third P.O.V.

Patton hummed merrily as he shaped the cookie dough into the appropriate shape. He couldn't wait to finish them so he could share them with his family. He counted them again, knowing exactly how many each of them would eat :

Four for Virgil. Three for Roman. Ten for Remus. Five for Janus (the deceitful side would never admit it, but he had a sweet tooth). Two for himself. One for Logan-

Logan.

Patton sighed dreamily as the logical side invaded his thoughts. It wasn't a secret that he had feelings for him - at least not for Virgil or Janus. He was just so...amazing.

Morality made his way to the sink to wash his hands.

/The way his eyes would light up whenever he was taking about something he liked./

He grabbed the towel and dried his hands.

/How Patton would often find him asleep at his desk after overworking himself, his head leaning on his hand, his eyes closed and mouth partly open./

He opened the oven and walked to the table, grabbing the tray.

/How alluring he looked in the ball gown Patton had convinced him to wear./

Step.

/The way he would blow his hair up whenever it fell from the tidy hairstyle./

Step.

/How cute the expressions he made while reading were./

He knelt down, still drowning in his thoughts.

/The way his hips swayed while walking./

His skin touched the oven surface. Patton stumbled back and let out a cry of pain and surprise. Tears quickly formed in his eyes as he held his arm.

A pair of hurried footsteps came running down the hall, accompanied by a cry of Patton's name. The emotional side looked at the doorway. There was standing Logan, breathing heavily with a worried look etched on his face. Patton thought that no sight could ever be so beautiful as that.

"Patton! Are you okay?" Logan ran to the man crouched on the floor. He took in the surroundings. Nothing out of the ordinary. The oven was open, but except that-

The oven.

Logan closed it before kneeling down. He studied Patton. He was curled up into himself, clutching his arm, tears in his eyes. A normal reaction to pain. He sighed, and whispered, careful not to startle Patton.

"Can I touch you?" Patton nodded, with a sniffle. Logan took Patton's hands in his own and scanned them for injuries. Then he saw it. A burn, going from Patton's elbow to the middle of the forearm. They both winced at the sight. Logan bit his lip, trying to remain calm and not give away any emotions.

"We need to put that under cold water, okay?" Patton pulled back his arm, immediately regretting losing Logan's warm touch.

"It's really not that bad! You don't need to do all this-"

"Falsehood, Patton." Logan helped him up, helping him walk to the sink, one arm on Patton's hip, the other supporting his back, in case he lost balance.

After keeping the wound cold, Logan helped Patton up, placing him on the counter, legs dangling.

"Wait here." Patton nodded, watching Logan exit the room. As soon as he was gone, the moral side let out a long breath. He placed his unharmed hand on his chest in an effort to settle his faster heartbeat.

He's just doing it because you're a really good friend. He doesn't like you in that way! Patton scolded himself. There's no need to get excited when his face gets so close to yours that you can see the way his eyelashes flutter when- PATTON! Get yourself together!

Logan came in with a first-aid kit. He placed it next to Patton on the counter, as the logical side stepped in front of him, between his legs.

"Can I see your hand?" Patton obliged, showing Logan the burn. Logic got to work as he bandaged it up, furrowing his eyebrows in concentration.

"Is that better?" he asked looking Patton in the eyes, letting his hand go limp, but never letting it go.

"Yes, thanks, Lo!" he laughed. Logan raised an eyebrow.

"You don't sound too convincing. What happened?"

Patton bit his lip in frustration, closing his eyes tightly. He only opened them when he felt something warm on his forehead. It was Logan's lips. Patton looked at him in shock, not necessarily the bad type. Logan blushed slightly at the look set on him.

"I've seen you do that to the other sides when they're in pain, but I've never seen anyone do it to you." Logan confessed.

Patton's heart felt like it couldn't take it anymore, like it was about to explode with happiness. He hadn't realized until this moment that he was helplessly in love with this man. In that moment, tears fogged his vision once more the second time that day.

"I'm terribly sorry Patton. I shouldn't have done that. Please don't cry." Logan cupped his face with both hands, wiping the tears with his thumbs. "Please don't cry." he repeated.

"I'm sorry, Lo. It's not you. I just feel so many emotions right now, my heart feels like it's about to burst." Patton laughed it off, leaning into Logan's touch.

They sat in that position for one minute? five? It didn't matter. Patton leaning onto Logan's hand still cupping his face, the other hand had moved to the his jaw, caressing it. Patton's eyes were closed, smiling peacefully and Logan couldn't help himself but to admire the sight in front of him. He was just so beautiful.

He had tried repressing his feelings several times, but they just came back, to the point where Logan couldn't deny it any longer. He loved Patton, at least his feelings for the moral side fitted Roman's definition of love (without Remus' unnecessary commentary).

Taking all the courage he had left, Logan broke the comfortable silence that had enveloped them.

"Patton? May I ask you a question?" he hummed, lazily opening his eyes to look at Logan.

"Yeah, go on!"

Logan looked at Patton a few more seconds, before asking the question that had been on his mind for some time.

"May I kiss you?"

Patton's eyes shot wide open as he stared at Logan in disbelief. He giggled before wrapping his arms around Logan's neck and pressing their foreheads together.

"Yes!"

Patton promptly pressed their lips together, tangling one hand in Logan's hair, with the other on the nape of his neck, pulling him closer. Logan wrapped both his arms around Patton's waist, trying to keep him as close as humanly possible.

As they pulled away, Patton's laugh filled the air, accompanied shortly by Logan's own one.

"I love you so so much, Lo!"

"I love you too."

Logan pulled Patton forward so their lips connected once again. It was soft, a little clumsy, noses briefly bumping into each other, but it was perfect.

And neither of them would have wanted it any other way.


End file.
